Love is a War Worth Fighting
by Engineered-Chaos
Summary: Based off of Another: World is Mine 'Tsundere Version' Kaito is in love with Miku, but after a final rejection he gives up, and moves on. However Miku has a change of heart, and will discover that a love not worth fighting for means nothing in the end.


A/N: Hello proud fans of Vocaloid! I'm Engineered-Chaos and you have just stumbled across my first foray into the Vocaloid fandom. You poor poor bastards! Heh, I'm just kidding, but really this will be my first attempt at a Vocaloid fic. I just recently discovered this fandom. I had always been under the impression that Vocaloid was just about Miku, imagine my surprise when I surf youtube after seeing the Love is War video on 4chan, which is unbelievably amazing by the way, and find a whole cast of Vocaloids! I immediately liked Kaito the best out of the guys, and after seeing Another:The World is Mine 'Tsundere Version' I immediately became a proud Kaito/Miku shipper. And thus this little idea of mine was born. So sit back, relax and enjoy this little songfic I wrote combining both The World is Mine, and Love is War. JA!

Love is a War Worth Fighting

"Don't touch meeee!"

"W-Wait, Miku! Mmmmph!"

Kaito's plea was cut short as Miku's fist connected with his face. Blood erupted from his angular nose, and the blue haired young man was violently thrown back into a pile of garbage cans. He landed painfully in the smelly mess, both legs in the air.

"Kaito no baka!!" The angry girl screamed, before storming off, trying to hide the tears beginning to leak from her beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"Hey Miku, what's wro...." Meiko trailed off as Miku brushed past her without a word, eyes hidden by her long bangs. The cute brown haired girl watched bemused as her friend disappeared around a corner, her long pony-tails the last thing to be seen before she was completely out of sight. "What was that all about?" She mumbled to herself, distracted for a moment. She didn't realize where she was going and let out a surprised yelp when she collided with something firm, and yet soft at the same time.

She grunted from the impact, and almost lost her balance until she felt two strong arms wrap around her, steadying her so she wouldn't fall. Shocked, she looked up into the face of the person that had grabbed her and was met by a pair of stunning azure eyes. A rosy blush immediately stained her cheeks.

Kaito looked down in surprise at the girl within his arms. 'She's so soft', Was his immediate thought as her supple body pressed against his tightly. "Are you okay Meiko?" He asked once he recognized who she was. Meiko nodded, not able to meet his eyes due to her embarrassment. It also wasn't helping that Kaito hadn't released her from his arms yet.

As if he had read her thoughts, the blue-eyed man hastily unwrapped his arms from around her slim waist and stepped back, a slight blush on his own face. 'Man if that was Miku she would have murdered me.' He scratched the back of his neck, laughing in embarrassment at the awkward situation. "Heh, heh, sorry about grabbing you like that Meiko. It was just a reflex, I swear."

Meiko nodded, then looked at him, her eye-brow quirking as she saw a rotten banana peel on top of his head. She noticed that he was pretty dirty, and smelled like garbage. She realized that she probably smelled a similar way now, but for some reason didn't really mind. "What happened to you Kaito? You're a mess!" She asked curiously before reaching up with a giggle. She plucked the banana peel out of his silky hair, and tossed it to the side. Her smile slipped however, when she noticed the sad look come across Kaito's face. He looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. "Was it Miku again?" She asked softly, and Kaito just nodded, giving a deep sigh. This made Meiko frown even more. He was usually upbeat and positive no matter how bad Miku beat him up. She could remember the time the green haired girl had kicked him in the face with her new high-heels because he had accidentally gotten a peek up her skirt. That hadn't fazed him in the least. For Kaito to actually be so depressed really meant something.

"I can't seem to do anything right around her." He said dejectedly, closing his eyes.

"Well, what happened exactly?" She asked and Kaito reiterated the entire story. She cringed as he described how he had hastily grabbed her after seeing Gakupo give her a rose, only to lose his nerve and give some stupid excuse, like trying to keep her from getting run-over by a car. Even though she noticed that there wasn't a single vehicle out on the deserted street.

Kaito just sighed again, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I just don't know what to do whenever she's around Meiko. My hands become sweaty, my pulse races, I get all hot and fidgety, and become unable to form a single intelligent sentence." He hung his head after his little rant.

'Sounds like love to me' she thought sadly, and Meiko patted him on the shoulder consolingly. Kaito looked at her, and smiled. "Thanks for listening to my stupid problems Meiko, you're a great friend. I wish I could be this relaxed around Miku."

Meiko blushed, surprising Kaito by the reaction. "Do you really feel comfortable around me Kaito?" He nodded dumbly, confused by where she was taking this train of thought. "B-Because, I feel really comfortable and relaxed around you too. And, I was wondering if you wanted to, to do something together tomorrow, if you're not busy?"

"M-Meiko." He said stunned, taking a slight step back. The brown haired girl took his hesitance as a rejection, and turned away.

"I knew it was a stupid thing to ask. Of course you'd be busy, trying to patch things up with Miku." She turned back towards him, a fake cheery smile on her face. "Forget I even mentioned it Kaito, I feel like such an idiot now!" She laughed lightly, turning to leave.

She gasped, jerked to a stop as she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist. "Wait." Kaito said softly, still holding onto her. Meiko gulped, and turned around, meeting his sky blue eyes once more. Kaito smiled sheepishly, a slight blush on his own face. "I didn't say no Meiko, I was just caught off guard by what you said. I never thought that somebody as strong and smart as you would ever go for a guy like me."

"That's because you've been so obsessed with Miku that you don't notice much else." She replied with a rueful grin. Kaito's eyes widened slightly and he began to see things in a different light. He _had _been obsessed with trying to win the affections of the aquamarine eyed girl. Maybe going on a date with Meiko would be a good thing. It could be a fresh start, and she did say that she already liked him...

"Okay Meiko, I agree!" She laughed joyously and Kaito staggered backwards as he once again found her in his arms, pressed tightly to his body. 'If anything, Meiko is really beautiful' He thought suddenly, a goofy grin coming to his face. She pulled back from the embrace, blushing and fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, before smiling at him softly.

"Pick you up around nine in the morning?" Kaito began to nod, but then stopped himself, giving her an incredulous look.

"Hey! That's supposed to be _my_ line!" Meiko just giggled, and Kaito blushed at how cute she looked.

"Okay Mr. Macho man, you can come get me at nine, but you better not be late!" She admonished, giving him a mock scowl and waving her finger.

"Yes Ma'am!" He responded, saluting her like a soldier. She giggled and he smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. They parted ways, and for once Kaito's thoughts were not occupied with a pair of stunning blue-green eyes.

Ooooo

"That idiot!" Miku cried, punching her pillow over and over again, imagining it to be a certain blue eyed young man's smiling face. Why did he always have to do such stupid, perverted things around her! It drove her crazy! He didn't act like that around any one else, so why her?

"And why do I care so much anyway?" She mumbled to herself, hugging her battered pillow to her chest tightly, letting out a long sigh. "That idiot." She mumbled into the soft fabric, suddenly remembering the feeling of Kaito's arms wrapped tightly around her as he pulled her against his lean, yet masculine chest.

'Why did it feel so good to have him hold me like that? I've been held before by other guys, so why, why was Kaito's embrace so warm? Why did it make me feel so safe?' It had almost been a perfect romantic moment. He had been holding her tightly, almost desperately, and she remembered feeling her heart pounding in her own chest. And then he had opened his mouth, and for some reason she had been anxiously waiting for whatever he would say to her.

And then he paused, let go of her and blew the whole thing off as trying to keep her from 'getting run over by an imaginary car.!' The jerk! Playing with her emotions like that! He made her so angry sometimes!

She paused her internal ranting, not wanting to think about him anymore. She didn't want to think about his clear blue eyes, or his easy going smile, none of it. She glanced around her room, and her eyes fell on the stuffed leek that Kaito had won for her at last year's town festival. The owner of the stall had wanted to just give her one, being one of her biggest fans, but Kaito had adamantly told the man no. A stuffed toy should be presented to a lady after it had been won, or it lost all meaning he had said.

And then he, Len, and Gakupo had proceeded to lose a small fortune trying to win her one of the things. All of the others had wandered off after about thirty minutes of trying and still failing. Len and Gakupo had given up, complaining that the game was rigged, but Kaito refused to lose. Eventually it was just her standing there as he lost over and over again. She wanted him to give up, to tell him that it wasn't worth it, that she wasn't worth it. But the look of intensity and determination on his face kept the words stuck in her throat.

She had never seen him smile so wide, as he finally handed one to her, and she had to admit she did feel pretty special at that moment. He had spent so much, and sacrificed so much of his time, and his pride just to make her happy.

Miku came out of her little memory, not realizing that she was holding the stuffed toy to her chest, a small smile on her face. Her smile slipped and she frowned, lying back on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay, so he can be kind of sweet sometimes." She mumbled into her pillow again. Like when he had stayed up all night making her a special pudding, just because she had wanted something sweet to eat. Or when he went out and did all of her shopping for her, even though he hadn't known half of the different onions she had put on the list.

She giggled remembering his confused face as he asked her what a Magari Leek was, then not believing that a leek could be sweet or delicious.

'Knock, Knock, Knock'

Miku gave a start as her thoughts were interrupted by the pounding on her door. She grumbled slightly then sat up in bed. "Go away Gakupo! I already told you my 'broken heart doesn't need to be mended by the Samurai of Love!'" There was a long pause after that, and the door suddenly swung inwards.

"Did Gakupo really say that?" Miku giggled at the dumbstruck look on Rin's face, and threw her pillow at the shocked blonde girl. She caught it easily and strolled in to the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Ow! That kind of hurt sis!" Both girls turned to see Len standing in the open doorway, massaging his bruised nose.

"Oh, poor baby." She cooed and sauntered over to him. "Want nee-chan to kiss it and make it all better?" She stood up on her tip-toes, and Len gulped at the suggestive look in her emerald eyes.

"C-Cut it out Rin!" He stammered, backing up against the door frame, both cheeks aflame. Rin just giggled, and patted him on the head like a favorite pet.

"I'm just trying to be a good big sister..."

"You're only older than me by like two minutes!" He interjected loudly. Rin just waved the comment off and peered out into the hall, looking both ways warily.

"Gakupo's not with you is he?" She asked, and Len just rolled his eyes, folding his arms with a huff.

"Of course he isn't! He was sulking after Miku kicked him out of her room, and I told him about the new egg-plant flavored ice-cream they just started selling at the supermarket. He was gone before I could even tell him which one." Len shrugged and both Miku and Rin made faces.

"Ewww! I don't know how he could like those nasty things!" Miku cried, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yeah, they're like purple on the outside, and grey and mushy on the inside, gag!" Rin replied acting like she was throwing up. Len just shrugged his shoulders, but truthfully couldn't disagree with either of them on that point.

"Enough about Gakupo and his weird taste in ice-cream, I don't even like the stuff." Rin said, turning her nose up in a prudish way, but then rounded on Miku pointing her finger at the aquamarine haired idol. "Let's talk about what had Miku so upset when she got home today instead."

"Come on guys, can't we just talk some more about our mutual dislike for purple vegetables?" Miku pleaded hopefully, both hands raised in defense."

"No way, you better spit it out girl, because I've got all day!"Rin replied hotly, finger pointed at her accusingly.

"Come on Len-kun..." The blond boy blushed lightly as she gave him her puppy-dog eyes. But he just sighed and shook his head.

"Sis has been real worried about you Miku...So have I." He replied in a softer tone. Miku just huffed, folding her arms defiantly, and looked away from them. The twins shared a look, realizing that this was more serious than they had first thought. Miku was acting really strange. Whatever had happened to her was really bothering the girl, if she refused to even tell her best friends about it.

"Come on Miku-chan, maybe we can help you with whatever your problem is." Rin said softly, laying a hand gently on the silent girl's shoulder. Miku's body trembled slightly from the friendly contact, before her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"It was Kaito." She said simply, her voice almost a whisper.

"You're acting like this because of Kaito?" Rin said incredulously, with obvious relief. She thought the girl had been attacked, or, or raped or something. But Kaito?

"Kaito always acts like an idiot around you. And then you just punch him, or kick him, or inflict some form of bodily harm on him and everything goes back to normal." Len supplied, just as confused by Miku's sudden gloomy mood.

"You guys don't understand." She said with a sigh, and hugged the stuffed leek toy even tighter. This did not go unnoticed by Rin, and she suddenly began to suspect what was going on here. 'She's finally starting to realize.' She thought to herself as she waited for her friend to continue.

"I know that Kaito is always goofing off and acting stupid and perverted, but, this time was different." Len and Rin sat quietly as Miku told them the whole story, how Kaito had grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to his body. How his eyes had held so much emotion as he stared into her own, and then how he had backed off and told her the whole thing was just to keep her from getting run over by some car that wasn't even there.

Len smacked himself in the forehead, and Rin just shook her head back and forth."That big chicken." She muttered darkly, wishing the blue haired idiot was there right then so she could beat some sense into him. It was obvious to everybody, but Miku it seemed, what had happened exactly. Kaito had seen Gakupo give Miku a rose (and a leek apparently), had thought she was agreeing to go on a date with him or something, and had grabbed her out of desperation. What the idiot didn't know though was that Miku held some hidden feelings for him, and had actually liked being held. Kaito lost his nerve, and then blew the whole thing off using some weird excuse he came up with on the spot. Miku got mad, and having her feelings hurt, punched Kaito in the face and stormed off, calling him an idiot in the process.

She sighed, shaking her head at the inept would-be-lovers. Looks like she was going to have to bail Kaito out of this one. The idiot just better be grateful that Miku's happiness meant so much to her.

"...And he makes me so mad I just want to strangle him sometimes!" Rin nodded, catching only the end of her I-Hate-Kaito-He-Makes-Me-So-Mad rant. Miku seemed to deflate a bit after she was done yelling, and sagged her shoulders. 'She's got it bad' Rin mentally observed, deciding now was the time to act.

"It sounds to me like Kaito-oniichan likes you a lot Miku." The distraught girl's head whipped up at this statement and Rin continued before she could protest in some way. "I mean Kaito acts really stupid and perverted around you, but he acts completely different when you're not around. He's confident, and smooth, and quite charming. I think that he likes you so much, that he's afraid of you."

"Afraid of me?" Miku asked, genuinely confused.

Len nodded his head, deciding he'd better add his own two cents as well. "Yeah, he's afraid you'll reject his feelings, so he acts like an idiot to cover it up. But I think that in reality he might be in love with you."

"In...In l-love with me?" She stammered, eyes wide and cheeks a bright rosy color. But then her eyes darkened, her face growing pale. "Oh no." She whispered softly, and Rin nodded her head sagely.

"Yep, you rejected him completely today. He finally got the courage to make some kind of move, no matter how lame, and you punched him in the face for his efforts. He's probably feeling really hurt right now. Not to mention all the times you've hurt him in the past, like when you head-butted him for wearing that shirt with your picture on it, or when you kicked him in the face with you new high-heels."

"Not to mention the times you've completely ignored and blown him off." Len added, and Miku looked even more down, if that were possible.

"Hey, don't look so glum Miku. I'm sure that if you go apologize to him, you can start over again. I think that if you told Kaito how you felt, he wouldn't be afraid of being rejected, and would stop acting like an idiot around you."

"What do you mean tell him how I feel? I, I don't l-love Kaito or anything like that. I, I just feel bad that I punched him in the face is all." She laughed, scratching the back of her neck and Len and Rin just shared a look and sighed. The girl was hopeless.

"Whatever." Rin said, giving Miku her 'I-Don't-Believe-A-Word-You're-Saying' look, to which the other girl just blushed, realizing she wasn't fooling either of them.

"Okay, I'll go apologize to him tomorrow if it makes you happy." She said, nose turned up in defiance. Rin just sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. Could the girl be more in denial? It didn't seem possible.

"Do whatever you want to do Miku. I'm your friend, and I'll support you 100%. But you'd better be careful. If you keep denying how you feel, Kaito's going to give up eventually and move on. And then you'll be all alone."

"Ha,ha, I don't know what you're talking about Rin! What feelings could I possibly have for that moron!" Miku laughed loudly, but refused to look her friend in the eye. Rin just sighed, and got up from the bed, pulling Len up after her.

"Come on Len, we've done all we can do here. Let's leave Miku to her fantasy world, and go get something to eat. I'm starving." Len nodded then followed her out of the room. Rin paused just before leaving, and looked back at Miku, a somber look on her face. "Just remember what I said Miku-chan. And act before it's too late."

She disappeared from view before Miku could respond, and closed the door after her and Len. The aquamarine eyed girl frowned a thoughtful look coming to her face, before shaking her head to clear it of such silly thoughts. She would just have to wait when she saw Kaito in the morning. No doubt he would be over bright and early to do just what she was thinking. He had been the one to grab _her_ after all. He should be the one apologizing, not her.

Oooo

"Good morning Len-kun" Miku called cheerily as she walked into the kitchen. The blond haired boy was scrounging through the refrigerator, and popped his head up to say good morning, but the words were immediately choked back as his eyes widened and his mouth went slack. Miku looked stunning!

She blushed at the obviously positive reaction, and giggled, twirling around so he could see every angle. "Do you think it looks good on me?" She asked innocently, grinning when all Len could do was nod dumbly at her.

She was currently wearing a beautiful deep blue kimono, with intricately embroidered pink flowers, and clouds scattered across the fabric. A black obi adorned with matching pink flowers was wrapped around her slim waist, and traditional tabi sandals completed the ensemble. She had let her hair down as well, allowing her flowing aquamarine tresses free. Her silky hair flowed down her back, like a waterfall, and just barely reached her thighs. (For reference, go watch the Another: World is Mine PV with Kaito. It's the fourth dress that he suggests to Len)

"Today's the big festival, and I thought after I went and talked to Kaito we could all go together." She said lightly as she joined Len at the refrigerator, looking for some milk. She frowned however, when her search came up unsuccessful. She sighed, and looked back up to Len...who was still frozen in shock. She giggled and waved one long sleeve in front of his face, finally snapping him out of his little day dream.

He immediately blushed, and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, refusing to meet her amused gaze. "S-Sorry about that, I just, you just, wow." He finished lamely, unable to keep himself from ogling her. Miku just smiled, and patted him on the head, before closing the refrigerator.

"I'm going to the store Len-kun. We're out of milk again, and I know you want your daily serving of cornflakes and banana slices."

"I can go get the milk." He said helpfully, and Miku shook her head. "But you're all dressed up, you don't want to ruin your beautiful kimono do you?" Miku just giggled, and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to be wearing it all day at the festival, and besides, I'll just go visit Kaito before getting the milk and bring him back here with me afterwards. That way I'll be killing two birds with one stone, see?" Len just shrugged, and nodded his head, and she walked out the door, a slight spring to her step.

Len walked into the living room, and plopped down onto the couch, grabbing a magazine to read while he waited for her and Kaito to get back. Speaking of Kaito, that kimono she was wearing lookid awfully familiar. He was positive it was the one that Kaito had bought for her after last year's festival.

"So did you see Miku's outfit?" Len looked up from his magazine to see Rin standing in front of him, a smirk on her cute face.

"Yeah, I was really surprised when she came down this morning. But nee-san, wouldn't it have been easier for her to go get Kaito in more comfortable clothes, and then change before the festival?" Rin just sighed, before sitting next to him, and bopped him lightly on the head.

"Boys can be so dense sometimes." She said dramatically, and Len looked at her confused, before a spark of realization entered his emerald eyes.

"Ohhh, I get it. She wanted Kaito to see her in the kimono he bought for her."

"Ding, ding, we have a winner. I knew that head of yours was good for something besides making your voice louder from all the empty space." Rin giggled as Len tried to whack her with a pillow, before grumbling and grabbing his magazine again.

"Girls." He muttered, burying his nose in the pages, trying to ignore his sister's impish smirk.

Ooooo

"Kaito, that's so funny!"

"Hmm? Did I just hear somebody say Kaito?" Miku mumbled to herself around her stick of dango as she walked down the crowded street towards Kaito's apartment complex. She smiled at all of the people filling the street as the day long celebration was already in full swing. She drew a large amount of attention, both from her outfit, and her status as the most popular and loved among the Vocaloid idols.

As she shook hands with a crying young man, her attention was diverted as she caught sight of a familiar head of blue hair a few stalls down. Miku was surprised to see Kaito at the festival by himself, but she figured it just saved her the trouble of walking all the way to his apartment. He was dressed for the festivities as well, wearing a simple sky blue yukata embroidered with rolling white clouds. He was standing at a cotton candy booth, a cone of the sweet spun sugar held in each hand. Miku rolled her eyes. Leave it to Kaito to get _two_ sticks of cotton candy for himself. 'He can act like such a kid sometimes.' She thought with a giggle.

She began walking towards him and prepared to call out his name, but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw somebody else approach him instead. Meiko looked extremely sexy in her black kimono. The long sleeves and edges were trimmed in red, and an intricate crimson dragon snaked its way up her back. Her chest was more exposed, showing off her considerable _assets_, without revealing too much skin. In one word the beautiful brunette looked like a real woman, and Miku suddenly felt about ten years younger compared to Meiko's voluptuous figure.

Hiding behind the corner of an alley, the younger girl watched as Kaito smiled at her and handed her one of the sticks of cotton candy. Meiko accepted it and took a bite off of the paper cone. Kaito dug into his own cotton candy as well, taking a huge chomp out of the fluffy pink material.

'Okay, maybe they just met up by chance at the festival and decided to walk around together.' Kaito and Meiko were best friends after all, having known each other a lot longer than any of the others, herself included.

Kaito came up for air from his candy dive, and Miku had to hold herself back from laughing at the several patches of cottony goodness stuck to his face. The urge to laugh, or even smile fled however when she saw Meiko laugh as well, and giving Kaito a devilish look, proceeded to run her finger slowly over his jaw, scooping up some of the stray fluff. Kaito stood stock still and gulped audibly as she put her finger in her mouth, a look of pleasure on her face.

'No!' Miku mentally cried as her fears were becoming confirmed right before her eyes. They way they were looking at each other, the way that they stood so close to one another, it only meant one thing. Kaito and Meiko were...on a date. Miku felt a terrible pain in her chest, and staggered back against the wall, tears pricking her eyes. No...she was too late. Feeling sick, but unable to move from her spot against the wall, Miku continued to watch.

Kaito suddenly grabbed her other hand, her fingers covered in the sticky treat as well. Giving her a mischievous grin he raised it to his mouth, licking his lips. Meiko's blush was even deeper than Kaito's had been, and she watched transfixed as Kaito slowly brought her trembling hand to his lips.

But just at the last moment he winked at her, and kissed her hand instead, Meiko shocked by the gesture. Kaito grinned at her, and then started laughing. Meiko blinked, once, twice, and then she joined him, both laughing as they enjoyed each other's company. When Meiko reached out and wrapped her arm around Kaito's Miku couldn't take any more. Stumbling backwards, she almost tripped over a crate of fruit, and then giving a small strangled sob turned around and took off running down the street.

Kaito's head whipped around in confusion as he scanned the street. "What is it Kaito?" Meiko asked curiously as they walked to the next game stall. Kaito continued looking around, his blue eyes scanning the large crowd.

"I thought I heard Miku's voice." He said absently, and almost stumbled as Meiko jerked to a halt. He looked at her confused, but realized what he had said from the look she was currently shooting him. He put both hands up in defense, noticing that she was no longer holding onto his arm. "Hey, it's not like that I swear!"

Meiko gave him a dead pan look and he gulped nervously, before running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Look, I know I've had Miku on the brain lately, but I swear I just heard her voice just now." He looked at his date pleadingly, and Meiko finally sighed, linking arms with him again.

"Okay, I believe you Kaito, but what would Miku be doing out here by herself, and if she saw us why didn't she say hi or anything?"

'Why indeed' He mentally said, before shrugging and continuing his walk with Meiko by his side.

Ooooo

"Hey Miku, where's the mil-" Len trailed off as Miku just brushed past both of them, head down before disappearing into her room. Both he and Rin shared a look as they heard the door slam violently after her, shaking the whole house.

"Come on, we better see what went wrong this time." Rin said tiredly, before dragging her reluctant brother from the couch and walking towards Miku's room. The door was closed and as Rin and Len approached, they could hear muffled sobs coming from the room.

"Miku, is everything okay?" Rin called, one hand pressed against the door.

"Go AWAY!" The crying girl screamed from within, and the twins looked at each other confused, before Rin sighed and massaged her temples. "I should be getting paid for this." She muttered, and Len sniggered.

"Didn't we go through all of this last night Miku?" She called loudly, but there was no further response to her words. Rin made a fist, growing angry at her stubborn friend. "Damnit Miku!" She shouted, pounding her fist on the door. "Why won't you let us help you with your problems. You act so tough, like you can shoulder the entire world without any help. It really hurts your friends when you do that you know!"

'Wow, major drama." Len muttered, and Rin scowled at him, raising her fist threateningly.

"So you want to help with my problems?" The two whipped around at the sound of Miku's voice, and before either could say another word the door was wrenched violently open.

"FINE!" The twins' eyes widened at the disheveled state of their friend. Her kimono was hanging off of one shoulder, the obi having almost come undone. Her hair was a ragged mess, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Mi-"

"You want to know what my problem is?! Kaito has a girlfriend! AND, And, and...I...I'm in l-love with him." She trailed off quietly, all fight gone from her body, as she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Oh, Miku." Rin said softly and wrapped her arms around her, Miku's head resting on her shoulder.

"I was such an idiot Rin." She whispered softly, sniffling. "It was right there in front of my eyes all along, and I didn't see it. Now, now it's too late." Tears again started to spill from her eyes, and she buried her face in Rin's neck. The blonde girl just patted her gently on the back, and Len stood by unsure of exactly what he was supposed to be doing.

"Len." The blond boy almost jumped at the sound of his name, and turned to his sister. "Go get Miku some tissues or something, and maybe a snack. She hasn't eaten all morning, and could probably use the energy." Len nodded and was gone in a flash, relieved that he had something to do. Watching Miku fall apart was not fun, and the boy wished there was a way he could ease her pain. 'Man Kaito, you sure picked a bad time to get over your crush.' He mentally muttered, walking towards the kitchen.

When he returned Miku was sitting on her bed next to Rin. He handed her the box, and a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich on a tray. "Sorry there's no milk Miku...well...you know." He finished lamely wanting to kick himself for bringing up the stupid milk. That was what got this whole mess started in the first place.

"Thank you Len-kun." She said as she blew her nose on one of the tissues, recomposing herself.

"What exactly happened?" He asked hesitantly, "O-Of course if you don't want to say anything you don't have to." He added quickly, looking at the ground. Miku just shook her head and smiled slightly.

"No it's okay Len-kun. It may help if I talk about it." She told them the whole story. About the cotton candy, the looks, the smiles, Kaito kissing Meiko's hand, all of it. "And now he's...she's...they're." Tears pricked her eyes again.

Rin handed her another tissue and she blew her nose again, calming down. "Sorry about this guys. I must look like such an idiot right now." Both twins shook their heads adamantly and Rin grabbed her hand.

"You're not an idiot Miku-chan. You're in love, and it makes everyone act crazier than usual. Just look at Kaito." She said with a grin, and Miku let out a small chuckle. "At least you're not as bad as he is."

"Was." Miku said softly, eyes downcast.

"I don't think that's true Miku-chan." Rin said in reply.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked, confused by her words. "I saw Meiko and Kaito together. They looked just like a couple." She said sadly, but refusing to allow herself to cry anymore. Rin just shook her head, and squeezed her hand gently.

"You don't just forget feelings like that so quickly Miku-chan. Kaito loves you. Anyone could easily have seen that. Well...anyone but you apparently." Miku's head drooped even further, and Rin mentally smacked herself.

"What sis is trying to say is, that Kaito probably agreed to go on the date with Meiko to be nice. He was hurt after all by what you did, so she caught him on the rebound I guess."

"So...do you think I, I still have a chance then?" Miku asked quietly, daring not to hope.

"Of course you still have a chance silly." Rin said with a smile, and bonked her on the head softly. Miku looked at her, a bit of light returning to her eyes. "Don't you know Miku? Love is a war."

"A war?" She repeated, confused by her friend's choice of words.

"Or you could say that love is a battlefield, like the old american song. Any way what I'm trying to say is that love isn't worth anything if you're not prepared to fight for it."

"Fight for it? You want me to steal Kaito away from Meiko?" Rin nodded and stood up, gesturing wildly for emphasis.

"Exactly! You and Meiko are at war here! It's like Kaito's japan. And you're Oda Nobunaga and Meiko's Tokugawa Ieyasu!"

Miku scrunched up her face. "Why do I have to be Nobunaga. Didn't he end up dying as a temple burned down around him?"

"Then you're the Ishin-shishi and Meiko's the Tokugawa Shogunate." Len supplied helpfully, and Miku nodded in understanding. Rin just sweat-dropped, shaking her head at the idiotic conversation.

"Back to the subject at hand, you two are in a war for Kaito's love Miku! And no war is won in a single battle! You can't give up before even retaliating."

"And how exactly do I 'retaliate'?" Miku asked, using her fingers to 'quote' the word. Rin smiled maliciously, and rubbed her hands together gleefully. Len gulped, not liking the look in his sister's eye.

"Why, we have to gather intelligence on the enemy's position. And then when the moment is right we counter-strike!" She yelled loudly, one finger pointed at the heavens. Len just sighed, but Miku's eyes were sparkling in awe.

"You've been playing my war video games again haven't you Rin?" Len said, shaking his head at his sister's foolishness. Rin just stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Rin's right!" Miku cried, pumping her own fist in the air, determination shining in her aquamarine eyes.

"Alright then! Let's begin reconnaissance on Operation: Steal-Kaito's-Heart!" The two girls cheered, slapping high-fives, and Len covered his eyes with one hand.

'Why me?'

Ooooo

"Okay, there they are." Rin whispered, as she held a pair of black binoculars up to her face. Kaito and Meiko were at a shooting gallery. Kaito hadn't hit a single target yet, and a growing pile of stuffed animals and toys lay at Meiko's feet as she shot down each target with pin-point accuracy.

"Man, she's good." Miku said as she watched the scene through her own set of binoculars.

"Too good." Rin said disapprovingly, with a click of her tongue. "Look at Kaito. His pride has to be seriously hurting from losing to her that badly. She should lighten up or he might get mad."

Miku shook her head, smiling softly. "Kaito's not like that and you know it Rin. He wants her to be happy and to have a good time. His pride doesn't mean much when something special to him is on the line. The baka's always putting the happiness of others before his own." Rin smiled at the soft look in Miku's eyes as she watched Kaito. 'Yep, definitely love' She thought wistfully, before her attention was drawn to the couple again.

She looked around for Len, and grimaced when she caught sight of her male counter-part in an arcade. A large group of screaming girls surrounded him as he showed off on a DDR machine, hitting every step with precise timing. Rin stalked over to him, folded her arms as she watched him move to the fast paced beat. Sweat was beaded on his forehead, but a large grin split his handsome face as he danced. Rin found herself mesmerized by his movements, and didn't notice as Miku came up beside her watching him too.

"Len's a really good dancer!" She shouted over the sound of the machine and the screaming girls. Rin looked startled by the sudden statement as her trance was interrupted, and blushed deeply, knowing she had been staring at Len in a very non sisterly manner. The song soon ended and Len bowed to his group of fangirls, smiling wide. Rin huffed, and marched up to him, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him away. The girls looked disappointed, which made her grin. Nobody was allowed to look at Len like that, nobody except... Her face reddened as she refused to finish that statement and instead scowled at her brother who was blowing kissed to his fans.

"Come on Romeo, before we lose sight of Kaito, and Miku throttles you."

Oooo

"Sorry I could only win one for you." Kaito said sheepishly, as they looked for a drink vendor. Meiko just shook her head, gripping the little blue dog Kaito had won against her chest. He was carrying a sack on his back containing all of the prizes she had won at the shooting gallery and the other games they had played. It wasn't too surprising though. Meiko had always been better at sports and games than he was.

Not like Miku.

He remembered the time they had all decided to play a game of three flies up with an old football Meiko had found in her attic. He had been the quarter-back, and just thrown a bomb high up into the air. It sailed over everybody's head but the green haired girl's, and he watched as she had tilted her head back trying to get under the ball. What she hadn't noticed was that one of her long pony-tails was touching the ground, and she accidentally stepped on it. So of course when she tried to run she instead yanked her head down, flipping head over heels. And then to top it all off, the ball had come down right on top of her head.

Kaito smiled warmly at the memory, and Meiko noticed. "What are you smiling at Kaito?" She asked curiously, and Kaito just shrugged, looking wistful.

"Just a good memory." He said cryptically, and Meiko shrugged, continuing to walk by his side. 'Just a memory about Miku' He thought a bit guiltily. 'I wonder what she's doing right now...' He shook his head to clear it of thoughts of the brash girl, frowning. He was on a date with Meiko, not Miku! He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that right now. He sighed, and Meiko frowned at him.

She had noticed Kaito was being kind of quiet, and was worried about it. Was he not having a good time with her? Was he bored? Or even...missing Miku? Kaito noticed the frown on her face and became curious.

"You okay, Meiko?" He asked, breaking her away from her thoughts. The brunette just smiled at him shaking her head.

"I'm just a little tired is all." Kaito frowned, looking around before his eyes widened. There was an in the town square, and it looked like there was going to be a concert soon. He noticed a poster attached to a store front window advertising the event, and smiled when he saw who was on the picture.

Kagamine Luka was the newest addition to their group, but the pink haired girl had amassed quite the fan base already. Her quiet, but mature attitude drew in all ages, and her heavenly voice enraptured any who heard her sing. If Miku wasn't careful, the quiet girl could eventually even surpass her in popularity.

"It looks like Luka's going to be putting on a concert for the festival. Do you want to go watch?" Kaito said, gaining his companion's attention. Meiko's eyes lit up when she caught sight of the poster, and nodded excitedly. Kaito grinned, offering her his arm. "Shall we?" He asked with a grin, and Meiko took it. As they got in line for tickets both were unaware as the eyes of a certain aquamarine eyed idol lit up as well.

"That's it." Miku said in awe, instantly drawing the attention of her two friends.

"What's it?" Rin asked curiously, confused by the enlightened look on Miku's face. She looked as if she had found the answer to all of her problems. She shared a look with Len, who just shrugged as well.

"Come on." Miku said, a light burning in her beautiful eyes. "I need to find Luka." She walked off towards the back of the stage, Rin and Len trailing her. She came to a ring of security guards blocking off the stage, and tried to get through. Surely they would recognize her and let her pass. But she was stopped by a meaty hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry miss, but authorized personnel only past this point." Miku glared at the thug in dark glasses and folded her arms.

"Can't you see that I'm Hatsune Miku? I just want to go talk to my friend Luka." She tried to push past the man but was stopped again, this time he had grabbed her arm. Rin and Len stood by, worried about what was going to happen next, Len prepared to defend his friend.

"You're not fooling anyone with that get up missy. It was a nice try, even going so far as changing the hair and all, but I still can't let a cosplaying fan past security. Crypton would have my job for it." Miku tried to pull free, but the man's grip was too strong. Obviously he was built for his profession.

"What's going on here?" A smooth masculing voice interrupted, and both the guard and Miku looked to find a young purple haired man had approached them, a frown on his handsome face. Miku looked relieved at the sight of Gakupo, noticing the neo-samurai wearing a badge with 'security chief' inscribed on it. The bouncer seemed to straighten up a bit in Gakupo's presence, and pointed at Miku with his finger.

"There's no problem sir. I just caught these little cosplayers trying to get past security. Nothing to be worried about." Gakupo took one look at Miku, and then scratched his chin in thought, before grinning and clapping the man on the shoulder.

"Good work bouncer-san. She looks nothing like the real Miku." Miku was speechless as Gakupo waved them off indifferently. Rin rolled her eyes at his stupidity and Len smacked his forehead. Livid, Miku wrenched herself out of the bouncer's grasp and lunged at Gakupo.

The vocaloid samurai gave a girlish squeal as Miku wrapped her hands around his neck, and squeezed. "Gakupo you idiot! I'm the real Miku! How dare you accuse me of being some cosplaying girl!" Gakupo's face was beginning to turn as purple as an eggplant, and the surprised bouncer overcame his shock, preparing to lunge at her.

"Miku, Len, Rin, it's so nice to see you all here." Every eye turned to the new voice, and Miku smiled seeing the pretty face of her friend Kagamine Luka.

"Hey sis." Len said with a wave and a smile, Rin mimicking his greeting. The bouncer looked extremely confused as he glanced between Miku and Luka, his eyebrows visible over his sun-glasses.

"You mean you really are..." Miku nodded, and he pointed at Len and Rin. "And they're her..." The twins nodded and he shook his head, rubbing the back of his meaty neck in embarrassment. "I apologize miss Hatsune, you just look so different from usual." He said solemnly with a bow. Miku just waved him off, grinning.

"Don't worry about it, no harm done right?" The man looked relieved by her words, and relaxed. Gakupo was sitting up, coughing as he tried to get the air back into his lungs. Luka was kneeled next to him, her hand laid gently on his back. Miku looked sheepishly at him, shuffling her feet. But the samurai merely rose to his feet gracefully and bowed deeply to her.

"I apologize as well Miku-hime. If I had known it was you I would have let you pass without hesitation." He took her hand in his as he kneeled before her, and kissed it gently. "Could you find it in your heart to forgive one as foolish as I?"

Miku rolled her eyes, and then with slight difficulty dislodged her hand from his grasp, before nodding. Gakupo finally rose to his feet, and Luka approached her, smiling at her friend. "It is good to see all of you, but it is quite unexpected as well. Did you need something from me Miku-san?"

Miku looked slightly embarrassed at what she was about to say, but then looked Luka straight in the eyes, slightly surprising the quiet girl with the intensity that shone in their depths.

"Actually Luka-san, there is a favor that I would like to ask you."

Ooooo

Kaito and Meiko applauded loudly as Luka bowed gracefully after her performance. Kaito turned to Meiko, getting her attention. "It sure was great of Gakupo to get us these great seats huh?" Meiko nodded to him, before looking up at the stage again. They had met the purple haired samurai at the entrance of the pavilion, both surprised to find him working security at Luka's concert. He had greeted them warmly, and taken them to their seats, which so happened to be right in front of the large stage near the front. Kaito knew that they were receiving special attention, but didn't really mind. He was just glad to be able to enjoy his friend's performance, and better seats just meant a better experience for them.

Luka finished her bows, and took the microphone in her hands. Everyone quieted down, waiting anxiously for the idol to address them. She smiled serenely, and every male's heartbeat sped up at the beautiful sight. "Thank you everyone for allowing me to share my music with you today. I love singing for you, and hope that you all enjoyed the show." There was a loud round of applause and a few whistles, causing he to blush at all of the attention. This just caused the applause to grow, and it took some time for the noise to die down once more.

"Thank you all for your wonderful love and support. This next performance will be the last for today, and we have something special in store for all of you. This last piece will not be sung by me however." Murmurs of confusion ran through the crowd at her words as nobody knew anything about another performer. Luka waited patiently for them to quiet down again before raising the microphone once more.

"Instead, this next song will be performed by my good friend and fellow singer, Hatsune Miku!" Excited conversation rippled through the crowd, and thundering applause shook the air as Miku stepped out on the stage wearing her signature black and teal sailor uniform, her hair once done up in twin pony-tails. Kaito gaped at her, completely surprised by her unexpected appearance.

And as she took the microphone from Luka, Meiko couldn't suppress the sudden feeling of dread that washed over her.

On stage Miku smiled as she took the microphone from Luka, before turning to the crowd. Her eyes instantly found Kaito's and she blushed, preparing for what she was about to do and say. Her eyes then roamed across the sea of faces before her, and she smiled brightly as she addressed the waiting crowd. "Let's give it up for Luka!" She cheered and everyone applauded the blushing pink haired girl once more.

"How is everybody tonight? Are you enjoying the show!?" Applause, whistles, and shouting voices were her reply and Miku waved to the crowd, doing a little pose. "I'm happy to be here today performing for you, and I hope you enjoy my new song."

Her eyes once more found Kaito's and she looked directly at him as she continued to speak. "We all have people special to us in our lives, that we love and cherish with all of our heart. But it's only in times of trial, that we truly understand what matters. Because as a friend once told me, 'love isn't worth anything if you're not prepared to fight for it.' So I'm here today to do just that.'

Confused looks crossed the faces of everybody in the crowd at her words. Every face but Kaito and Meiko's that is. She watched sadly as his eyes were riveted on Miku, unable to look away. Kaito was speechless as his heart pounded in his chest, knowing deep down that those words were meant for him. He couldn't believe what Miku was saying, and was terrified to think she was being serious. But he didn't have much more time to dwell on the thought as the music began to play.

It was a heavy beat, full of tension, strong emotion, and a bit of sadness. Miku lowered her head as the sound washed over her, tapping her foot in time with the beat. Then she raised her head, eyes shining as the first clarion notes left her mouth.

**Mou ikiba ga nai wa (Now there's nowhere to go)**

**Kono koi no netsuryouuuu (In the heat of this love)**

**AHHHHHHHHH**

She spread her arms wide as the beautiful scream echoed through the arena, resonating withing the hearts of her rapt audience. None of them had ever heard Miku sing with such emotion, such passion as this. Usually she was known for her flirtatious fun personality, to see her so somber and serious as she sang was a truly unique experience.

Miku ended the scream, and dropped to her knees, bobbing her head as the beat intensified, both hands on the ground. When the breakdown finished she rose to her feet again, a blacka and green megaphone clutched in her hands. She opened her eyes as the beat suddenly changed and continued singing, the megaphone still held at her side.

**Haiiro no kumo (Grey clouds)**

**MONOCHROME wo kensou (Bustle slowly by in monochrome colors)**

**Hizashi wa kageri (The sunlight casts shadows)**

**Yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku (Dusk is changing it's colors)**

Her eyes became unfocused, and a note of regret entered her voice as she continued singing.

**Aa, sekai ga nijin de (Ahh...The world is blurred)**

**Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante (Even so will I still love you?)**

Her eyes held Kaito's for a moment once more before she looked away in shame, hugging herself with one arm.

**Wakatteru (I understand this)**

**Kedo dou sureba ii no (Though what should I do?)**

**Doushitara (What can I...)**

**Dou sureba (How can I...)**

She looked down at the ground sadly, lowering her arms, before looking off to the side in shame.

**Baka da na (What a fool...)**

**Watashii (I am)**

The music exploded suddenly and she gripped the megaphone in both hands, screaming at the heavens.

**Hajimeru no yo! (Let us begin)**

Her eyes then bore into Meiko's challengingly, as she raised the megaphone once more.

**Kore wa sensou! (This is war)**

Meiko stepped back at the intense look in Miku's flashing eyes, unable to meet the other girls stare, and Miku shifted her eyes to Kaito once more, pain filling them as tears pricked her eyes.

**Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante! (Oh, to see you pleased with someone else!)**

She shook her head violently as she sang into the megaphone, using the other hand to grip her heart tightly.

**Setsu naru koi (Earnest love)**

**Sore wa Tsumi!(That is sin)**

**Misete ageru watashi no omoi wo! (I will show you how I feel!)**

She paused as the tempo of the music slowed again, lowering her head as the music flowed around her.

**Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no (The megaphone I tried shouting in was broken)**

The crowd jumped as Miku smashed her megaphone into the stage in frustration, breaking off a large chip from the rim. She closed her eyes, shoulders sagged in defeat as the song continued.

**Dore dake senobi shitatte (How hard I try to overreach myself)**

**Kimi no shikai ni hairanai (I would fail to get into your sight.)**

**Ahh, itsunomanika hareta sora (Aah, a clear sky slid by)**

A stray tear streaked down her cheek as Miku imagined Kaito's clear blue eyes slipping past her, falling on another. She shook her head violently at the thought, wiping away the wetness.

**Zenzen Niawanai (But it doesn't suit at all)**

**Kimochi ga osaerare nakute (I couldn't get a hold of my feelings.)**

She looked away again, dropping to her knees once more. She felt the tears prick her eyes and closed them as she felt the wetness once again splash against her cheeks.

**Doushitara (What can I...)**

**Dou sureba (How can I...)**

**Naite nanka (Crying...no)**

**Nain dakara ne (I'm not...)**

She spoke the words softly, the notes barely traveling through the microphone. Then she paused, taking a breath as she gathered her courage. Suddenly she raised her head and stared deep into Kaito's wide eyes, pouring all of her love, regret, and sadness into that single intense glance.

**Daisuki! (I love you!)**

Kaito gasped, his hand gripping his pounding heart. Meiko lowered her head, knowing she had lost. He had eyes for no other girl than the one on the stage. And just seeing the look in her eyes she knew that Miku's feelings for him were just as strong.

Watching from behind the stage Rin whistled, shaking her head in wonder. "Whoa, I think Miku just dropped a nuclear bomb on the Republic of Meiko." Len just nodded, his eyes, like everyone else's in the square glued to the huddled form of Miku on stage. Just then the music exploded once more and she jumped to her feet, megaphone in hand once again.

**Tatakau no yo! (Fight it out!)**

**HEART wo ute! (Shoot straight to the heart!)**

**Shudan nante eran de rarenai! (I don't have a choice!)**

Taking a huge step forward, she gripped the megaphone in both hands, moving her entire body to the pounding music. Her skirt slid up her leg, exposing more of her supple thigh as she continued to sing.

**SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo (Show off my skirt flap)**

**Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no (I shall make you gaze upon me!)**

Some of the guys started whistling loudly, and she pulled her leg back, throwing back her head and staring at the blue sky.

**Geigeki youi (Get ready to intercept)**

**Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu! (The war situation is still a drawback)**

**Koi wa moumoku (Love is blind)**

**Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sumeru no (Yes, I'll be awakened by your kiss!)**

She finished the song, both arms at her sides, her head down, and dropped her megaphone as the last note ended. There was a moment of silence, before the entire stadium was rocked by the loudest applause, and cheering anyone had ever heard before. Miku's breaths were short and fast her heart racing. The physical and emotional toll of singing like that had winded her, and she raised her head to the cheering crowd. Her eyes once more found Kaito's, and she smiled shyly at him, her cheeks rosy. Then she turned around and walked off stage without another word.

Everybody was on their feet cheering madly for the incredible performance, as it was perhaps the greatest the young idol had ever put on. Kaito was among them, cheering just as loudly, but then he suddenly stopped, turning around. Meiko's eyes were downcast, and he sighed. He approached her and gently took her hand.

He tried to speak to her, but couldn't even hear himself think, the noise was so loud. Motioning towards the back of the stage, Meiko nodded and they made their way through the crowd.

Miku sighed as she looked at herself in the vanity mirror. She had done it. She had 'retaliated' like Rin suggested. She just didn't know how Kaito would take it, the fear of rejection was gnawing at her insides. She had laid it all bare out on that stage. Whatever happened next was up to him. She felt better, having expressed her feelings at least. Fixing her hair once again she stood up and opened the door to Luka's trailer. Her friend had let her use it to change back into her kimono. She hesitated, worried about what she would find on the other side.

Steeling her resolve she pushed the door open, and was greeted with the sight of her smiling friends. Rin was standing next to her brother, and Gakupo with Luka. Her eyes traveled further back and she froze, her aquamarine gaze locking with Kaito's electric blue eyes. His face was unreadable, but she saw that he was holding hands with Meiko, and her heart began to sink.

Kaito gazed at her, torn in his decision. He didn't want to hurt either girl, but knew what his heart was telling him. Turning to Meiko he looked into her deep brown eyes and sighed.

"M-Meiko, I..." He was silenced however, when she put one slender finger to his lips.

"Go to her Kaito. Do what your heart tells you." She said softly, and he only nodded, unable to speak. She smiled at him, and reached up placing a quick kiss on his lips. A single tear slid down her cheek as she stepped back, blushing. "Goodbye Kaito." She whispered, and he turned away from her.

Miku looked apprehensive as he approached her, everyone silently watching. He stepped up to her as she stood in the doorway of the trailer, looking amazingly beautiful in her kimono. "You've put me through Hell and back Hatsune Miku." He began and Miku looked down in shame, shuffliing her feet. "You've head-butted me, kicked me in the face with high heels, force fed me an entire bucket of pudding, punched me in the face, mocked me, ridiculed me, and have generally made my life very difficult."

Miku's countenance darkened with each accusation, and she turned away from him unable to look Kaito in the eyes. Eveything he was saying was true, and she couldn't deny a word. But instead of looking angry, Kaito just smiled, and she gasped as she felt him circle his arms around her pulling her close to his chest. It was the same as last time, the feelings of warmth and security surrounding her like a warm blanket. Kaito leaned in close, his lips mere inches from her delicate ear and Miku found herself waiting with bated breath for him to speak.

"But despite all of that..." He whispered softly in her ear, causing her whole body to tremble. "Omae wa itsumo ore dake no sekai de ichiban no hime-sama desu." Miku's eyes widened and she turned in his embrace placing her small hands on his chest.

"Kaito." She said softly.

"Miku." He replied, before cupping her cheek delicately with one hand. Miku's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned towards her, placing his lips softly against her own. They kissed for a few moments before drawing back, eyes slightly glazed over, before crushing their lips together in a passionate embrace. Each poured all of their pent up feelings into that one kiss. After what seemed an eternity they broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes, panting.

"Wow." Len said, completely shattering the mood. Both of them blushed heavily remembering that they weren't exactly alone. Kaito looked at miku nervously and gulped. 'Oh man she's gonna kill me now!' But the girl in his arms merely regarded their friends calmly before dragging Kaito into the trailer.

"A little privacy please!" She yelled loudly before slamming the door.

Movement could be heard within the trailer, followed by a muffled "Miku-mmmph!" And then all was silent.

Rin smiled and silently wished the new couple the best, before turning around. Her smile slipped though, when she caught sight of Meiko standing off by herself. She felt a bit guilty for helping Miku steal Kaito from her, and hoped there were no hard feelings between them. "Hey Meiko, are you alright?" She asked, approaching the silent girl. Meiko just smiled and nodded, and Rin sighed in relief.

"They deserve each other." She said simply, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, I could never do what Miku did up there in front of everybody today. It's obvious that she really cares for Kaito. And as long as he's happy, it's enough for me."

Her gaze became wistful as she stared up into the clear sky, the gentle breeze blowing across her skin. "Love does strange things to people. It makes normally confident guys like Kaito into stammering, clumsy, love sick fools; and as shown by Miku...it makes girls even more beautiful."

"Then there is no reason for you to fall in love Meiko-hime." Gakupo appeared out of nowhere and gently took her hand, kissing the back of it softly. "Because there is nothing in this world that could make you more beautiful than you already are." Meiko was speechless as a dark blush creeped its way up her neck, staining her cheeks.

"Gakupo." She said breathlessly, lost in the samurai's deep blue gaze.

"So how did that sound?" He suddenly said with a grin, breaking the spell. "Wasn't it cool, suave, and absoluely sexy?!" He pulled out a note pad, jotting down ideas, muttering to himself. "I must use that one on Miku-hime the next time I see her. As young Rin said love is a war, and I have barely begun to fight!"

He pumped his fist in the air, grinning brightly, unaware of the impending doom looming behind him.

"Gakupoooo!!" Meiko screeched, eyes burning with malice. She lunged at the purple haired man, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Not the face!" He squealed, and Rin and Len cringed as Meiko laid a serious beat down on him. When she was finished he was sprawled on the ground, the hilt of his katana shoved in his mouth like a gag. Len thoought that the samurai was lucky meiko didn't shove it somewhere else, and just shook his head. Girls could be really scary when they wanted to be. She had also tied his hands behind his back using his long forelocks.

Rin just sighed and then grabbed her brother's arm, getting his attention. "Come on Len, let's get out of here. We've done all we can, and I wanna go see the fireworks! Plus I'm starving. We haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

Len nodded, but then but then looked at the pitiful Gakupo with sympathy. "Do you think we should just leave him like that though?" Gakupo tried to talk through his gag, but couldn't manage to say anything.

"Nah, just leave him. I'm sure Luka-nee will untie him soon. Come on, let's go get a good spot for the fireworks show!" Len allowed his sister to pull him away, giving one last apologetic look to the man on the ground.

'Sorry Gakupo' He mentally apologized, before Rin pulled him out of sight. Gakupo struggled with his bonds, but could not free himself. Meiko grinned maliciiously at him, satisfied with her handy work. Served him right playing with a delicate girl's emotions like that. A group of girls walked by just then, and laughed at the poor vocaloid's plight before walking off.

"Hey, did you hear the news about that U.K. Vocaloid coming into town?" One girl said to her friend, and gained Meiko's attention. The other girl nodded, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Yeah, his name's Leon, and I heard he was really tall with silky blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes!" She squealed, all of the other girls in the group following suit.

"Hmmm, Leon huh?" Meiko thought with a sly grin. If he was new in town he'd need somebody to show him around. Who better than a fellow vocaloid? Smiling to herself, she wandered off after the group of girls, intent of learning more about this 'Leon'. This left poor Gakupo by himself to struggle on the ground against his bonds.

"Are you alright Gakupo-san?" A kind voice asked, as Kagamine Luka returned from changing. She had needed to use a friend's house, since her trailer was currently 'occupied' by Miku and Kaito.

"Of course my lady." Gakupo replied, instantly free of his bonds, his katana once more sheathed at his side. He took Luka's delicate hand in his own and kissed it like a gentleman. The pink haired girl blushed, smiling at him. She was wearing her own kimono for the festival, white with swirling pink sakura petals embroidered into the fabric. Gakupo noticed this and couldn't help but to think she looked gorgeous.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wished to go watch the fireworks with me." Gakupo was on his feet in a flash, bowing gracefully to her.

"It would be my pleasure Luka-hime to accompany a woman as beautiful as yourself." He raised two fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle. "Come to me Masamune!" He cried loudly. A moment later a flying mechanical egg plant landed in front of him, whinnying like a horse. "Come Luka-hime, we ride!"

Luka looked from the eager face of Gakupo to the egg plant and back again. "I think we sould umm...walk." She said hesitantly not wanting to upset or hurt his feelings. Yet Gakupo leaped off of the egg plant, and offered her his arm.

"Of course we can walk Luka-hime. It will give us more time to get to know each other." Luka blushed and took his arm, and the two began walking towards the park in the center of town. Already the sky was lit by the dazzling fireworks, the never ending stars a beautiful back drop to the scene.

A/N: And that's a rap people! Whew, that was a long one, but I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. I know it's not perfect, but I did sit down and write this in one sitting. There are probably some spelling and grammar mistakes as well, but its late and I'm too tired to spellcheck it. Maybe I'll go back and edit it later. I hope you enjoyed my first vocaloid fic. I know that vocaloid isn't a big fandom, but if you read my story please leave me some feed back. I'm going to write a multi chapter story next based off of Cendrillon, and I was wondering if anybody knew of some fan made voacaloids that were dark or evil that I could use to play the step mother and the step sisters, not to mention the fairy god mother who will be rather evil in my story as well.

Oh, and the japanese line that Kaito says is roughly translated like this. "You'll always be my number one princess in the world." Cute ne?


End file.
